Magic's Might
by mioun
Summary: When prejudice still runs deep within the wizarding community even after the war, Hermione must escape false accusations and trials to give the wake up call they need. (Some) Weasley bashing! Hermione/multi ! HG/SS/SB/RL/SS/DM/FW ! Harem-ish
1. Chapter 1

A/N I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. JUST THE PLOT THAT POPPED OUT OF MY HEAD MUCH LIKE ATHENA DID ZEUS

"You CANNOT possibly be serious! You're charging me for the abuse of and attack on Ginny Potter?" Hermione Granger screamed while looking out at the sea of witches and wizards assembled above her. She glanced at her (once) surrogate family, only to see Molly Weasley hold a glare that would make Bellatrix piss her pants. Harry's face, though downcast, showed fury over what he thought had been done to his wife. Speaking of, said red-head was casting a fearful look toward Hermione while clutching onto Harry with her red talonsahem-nails.

The remaining Weasleys had varying looks of disbelief, devastation and indifference on their faces. Charlie and George looked devastated that the girl they had practically adopted as a sister could ever hurt their baby sister. Percy studiously observed the events that occurred before him. Hermione hoped he would use the logic to come to a conclusion, rather than be shadowed over by the famous Weasley loyalty. She could not believe the evil wench had accused her of something so despicable.

"Hermione Granger, you have been charged with the assault of the youngest child of the pure and honorable House of Weasley, and the wife of an Order of Merlin First Class holder, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. How do you plead?"

With that one statement Hermione knew what would happen to her. It was clear that prejudice ran high even after all they have fought for. It was Ginny's word against her own and even if Ginny could have glamoured her injuries, the tests had been conducted and conclusions had been drawn. Hermione Granger, muggle-born, brightest witch of her age, Order of Merlin First Class would not have enough traction in her statement to beat Ginerva Molly Potter nee Weasley, pureblood housewife of Harry Potter and prove her innocence. But, she had to try. She would not go down without a fight. Thus, with that realisation Hermione looked up from the chair she was shackled to and stated in a clear voice that rang through the chamber, "Not guilty."

As the crowd whispered and the trial continued with heart wrenching tales from Ginny about her experiences at the hand of Hermione and skillfully woven tales by Molly of how Hermione had always been jealous of Ginny's success. Here, Hermione snorted, she created the cure for lycanthropy and an abundance of new potions and spells for the magical community. Why in Merlin's name would she be jealous of a housewife of all things? At the end of the witness statement, the head of the Wizengamot, Amos Diggory, stood and announced "Hermione Jane Granger, you are hereby sentenced to 25 years in Azkaban and having your wand snapped and turned over to the ministry for the assault of Ginerva Molly Potter"

And with just those few words, her fate was sealed. She looked out upon the crowd of prejudiced witches and wizards, all of whom she fought for, giving up her entire childhood, deciding her fate in just a few moments, without deliberation and whispered "Salvator Ponetur Ad Dexteram."

*Flashback*

"Professor!" Hermione exclaimed, startled at seeing the looming dark figure of the potions professor within the Black family library.

"Ms. Granger, I am no longer your professor. I think you've earned the prerogative of calling me Severus. I am here to discuss the aftermath of the war if the light side shall prevail"

Giving him a perplexed look, she asked "Shouldn't the aftermath be the end of prejudice and the recuperation of magic society? Rebuilding from the ground up and fixing all the holes in the Ministry?"

With a saddened look in his onyx eyes, he replied "Perhaps if we were in the muggle world, but in the magical world, I can tell you with certainty that prejudice would not end by the end of the war. If anything, it will become more pronounced, endangering your life as a muggleborn. The magical society, Hermione, is still patriarchal and will always remain so. The purebloods will never let the power slip from their hands. They will wait until all is calm, and ten, under the guise of reforms, create newer, stricter laws that will prevent muggle-borns from having enough power to lead a rebellion, of this scale, ever again."

"But professor"

"What will happen is that you will be awarded hero status and will be celebrated within the first two weeks but then you will be taken to court, accusations of varying degrees upon your person, so I advise you to take and understand my next words very carefully."

"Sir, you can't be serious I-"

" 'Salvator Ponetur Ad Dexteram.' These words mean "A Hero's Right" and will call upon magic itself to try you. The aftermath of will bring change upon the person who casts it. If proven not guilty for whatever crime they have been accused of, it is said to give power to the betrayed and fallen and a life to those deemed worthy."

Giving him a fearful look in her honey brown eyes "Severus I"

"Everything shall turn out fine Hermione. Do not fear." Laying a hand on the junctione between her neck and shoulder, reassuring her that he would be there in her time of need.

But, 2 weeks later in the final battle, he had died.

*End flashback*

"Any last words? Ms. Granger?"

Hermione looked up, her brown curls crackling with untethered magic and her eyes showing a darkness, and despite her torn and ragged appearance she clearly exuded a power in which not many of that generation (or any before) possessed. In a clear voice, looking straight into the eyes of the man who sentenced her she stated "Salvator Ponetur Ad Dexteram"

"As a proclaimed hero by the Ministry of Magic, I have a right under magical law to be tried in an environment in which will judge fairly and without any predetermined prejudice, so I call on magic itself, by a hero's right to be tried under their watchful eye and spirit."

Headman Diggory signaled for the crowd to be quietened and looked to the young woman, barely out of her teens, sitting in the wooden chair below and said, "That act has not been called for in hundreds of years and cannot be taken lightly Ms. Granger."

"I am aware of all clauses as well as consequences this act ensues, and I choose to be tried under the might of magic." Her voice rang true and clear throughout the chamber

The courtroom broke out into hysterics with the Weasley matriarch screaming "TREASON!" Wizards and witches alike, looked down upon the muggleborn who had chosen to defile such a sacred and ancient wizarding law.

"I WILL HAVE ORDER AT THIS ASSEMBLY" Diggory yelled while tapping his wooden gavel to his raised podium.

"According to Wizarding bylaws we MUST grant your request but before doing so we must ask Lady Potter if she wishes to stand by her accusation towards the accused." With a glance toward Ginerva and seeing nod in response, he announced, "Under the bylaws of the magic that enforce and uphold our country and state of being this Wizengamot has called upon the sacred rites of Salvator Ponetur Ad Dexteram in which Hermione Granger shall be tried." At his completion of the order, a bright light engulfed the young woman sitting in the accused's chair and she knew no more.

THANK YOU TO MY AMAZING BETA WIZARDSUNLIMITED


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the love and thank you to my beta Wizards Unlimited for making this so much easier to read

As always I own nothing but the ideas and plot. And please be warned because of mentions of abuse, rape, and overall badness

 **After the light had diminished**

With a great flash, Hermione stumbled into a large foyer with white, tiled, marbled floors and tall, roman pillars, scaling floor to ceiling. Looking around, she realized she was in a court of some sorts. There were seats on raised podiums for judges unknown, lining what she assumed was a back wall. "Hermione Granger," a disembodied voice boomed over her head, echoing, without a visible source. "You have called upon the Magics to try you upon the accusations of Ginerva Molly Potter nee Weasley. How do you plead?"

 **At the Wizengamot**

The light cleared to show a slumped over, unconscious Hermione, being held up only by the shackles around her ankles and wrists. Not a sound could be heard in the room with even the earlier screeches of Molly Weasley being subdued. That is, until she jumped up once again, and began her caterwauling, "SHE ISN'T MOVING! She's dead! Magic has made its rightful judgement and deemed her guilty. Magic took her life!"

Had anyone been looking, it would have been clear that the girl was just unconscious but because the esteemed Wizengamot was neither sane nor just and much too prejudiced for a fair jury they all whispered among themselves, only then to agree.

Chairman Diggory then cleared his throats and stated, barely sparing a glance at the unconscious girl, "As deemed necessary, precautions must be taken. We must ensure the death of the guilty. As Head of Wizengamot, this responsibility falls to me. Avada Kedavra!" As the green light shot toward her and engulfed her unconscious body, cheering could be heard from the chamber's public and reporter's gallery. The only exception to the cheering being the Longbotton and Lovegood heirs, huddled in the corner with tears in their eyes as their loyal and true friend was executed like a pig for slaughter.

As suddenly as the events happened, the light of the killing curse outlined Hermione's figure and gathered at her center, only to shoot back to where it came from. A shout came from the court scribe, "TREASON FOR ATTEMPTED MURDER OF THE HEADCHAIRMAN" and that is when mayhem broke. Every prejudiced witch and wizard who had ever felt "wronged" by people of Hermione's "station" or caliber, whipped out their wands and shouted a collective of curses. A hailstorm of hexes and curses rushed towards the unconscious body of the war-heroine. If one had been able to distinguish the curse to their origins, one would have noticed a bombarda coming from Ron Weasley's direction and a Sectum Sempra coming from Pansy Parkinson's wand. The force of so many spells would have obliterated Hermione but were reflected the same way the earlier killing curse was.

 ***With Hermione***

"Not guilty." Hermione announced as confidently as she felt, which was not very. As she nervously looked towards the cerulean skies she was bombarded with memories and events gone by.

Her life as a child where she was constantly bullied for being different, her hope at the thought of being able to fit in at Hogwarts. Being singled out at Hogwarts for being different, the helplessness she felt during the war.

Being overjoyed when Harry told Hermione he'd proposed to Ginny, when Ron stopped pestering her endlessly for dates; when George would smile, a little smile, that promised that Fred's death no longer made him go to a darker place that would take him away from his family. Little memories that filled her with warmth first, only to be doused by cold, distant memories.

Finding out that the orphanage budget had gone to Molly Weasley's newest kitchen, when she caught Ginny fondling Blaise Zabini in the St. Mungo's supply closet while doing her rounds, When Ron slapped her for not wanting to date him calling her a prudish spinster that strung him along, and when the accusations came flooding in against her person for thievery -Madame Rosmerta & Borgin and Burkes, identity theft- Hycancith Parkinson, necrophilia -by several witches, a particular one being Marietta Edgecombe, and lastly, rape- Astoria Greengrass.

Each one being more absurd than the first, with her barely proving her innocence each time. Tears began to stream down her cheeks, as a misty cloud drifted into her vision. As she slowly tried to look through it, trying to see what was on the other side, she blacked out in the space she was in, just as her body started convulsing violently in the court room.

As she came too she noticed she was in neither the courtroom, nor the ethereal space from earlier, but instead in the new kitchen at the burrow. Ginny was speaking to Hermione about her plans to have children. Hermione remembered this conversation clearly. With this new perspective, she was able to see the tenseness of Ginny's jaw and the indiscreet look toward the door that slowly opened as Hermione was providing her input. Following the look, she saw Molly slowly lifting her wand, and pointing it toward Hermione.

Hermione turned sharply just in time to hear Molly's quick confundus and felt her mind cloud. As she fought to overcome the strong spell she vaguely heard Molly's rendition of the spell imperio but out of body Hermione heard it loud and clear and gasped in horror as what her own surrogate mother would do to her as her best friend just watched, sipping her tea nonchalantly.

She heard Molly ask her to hurt Ginny and do all those things she had been accused of, to Ginny, as the younger woman screamed but did not protest. With the gush of blood between her legs Ginny, Molly, and now Hermione saw what had happened and that the deed had been done. "Now Hermione, be a dear and go see if Ron needs anything." Hermione saw herself leave the room in a daze, but she stayed put in the plane, only to hear the demented and twisted conversation between a now battered Ginny and a smug Molly.

"Now you see honey, Mum told you she'd get it all taken care of! Hermione out of the picture and you without your little affairs. What people don't know, can't hurt them."

Nodding, Ginny continued" Mudblood deserved it too mum. She should be grateful we even give her the time of day." Hermione was distraught at the new revelation and began sobbing as the memory her walked back into the kitchen with her underwear in hand, her hair matted with s*** and a glazed look in her hazel brown eyes.

As Molly smiled approvingly at her son's handiwork, she pointed her wand once more at Hermione and stated "Obliviate". In that moment Hermione was thrust out of the memory back into the ethereal court room.

The disembodied voice boomed once again, asking "Upon seeing the evidence, do you, Hermione Jane Granger, still wish to plead not guilty?"

With a despaired look in her eyes and a defeated slump in her shaking shoulders, Hermione whispered "Guilty, I plead guilty."

* * *

Thank you too

Review responses

Thank you all so much for reviewing and taking interest in my story!

Black Banshee-I guess we'll find out

Lili - I'm sorry if my story is not your cup of tea, but that is the story and plot that came to my mind and sometimes it can get a little depressing. Like life.

dreamingconstellations \- I'm not even sure and I'm the author!

Thanks to

GakuenLME

SlythKris

snazzieshazzie

beestung2025

angel897

RhodaBush

mday

mooncrazy1992

CrazySlytherin

For reviewing!

Please follow, subscribe, and comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the love and thank you to my beta Wizards Unlimited for making this so much easier to read**

 **As always I own nothing but the ideas and plot. And please be warned because of mentions of abuse, rape, and overall badness**

"Guilty? After what you had seen? " asked the disembodied voice. Hermione looked down at the marble floors, unable to prevent the stream of tears from flowing down her face.

Her life had been a joke. Muggle-born hero, person of the people, Brightest Witch of her Age, it had all been a lie. She wasn't a hero. She hadn't, couldn't, save the people and she didn't deserve to be called the brightest because she certainly wasn't, or she would've found a way out of this mess.

Sobs racked her body, as she collapsed onto the hard marble floors. She didn't notice when several cloaked figures materialized in front of her. Varying in heights, they had hoods drawn to cover their faces. She refused to look up until a soft breeze guided her head upward and then, she was face-to-face with a being, who looked... like an angel? Or that was what she assumed an angel looked like.

She was purely made out of blue wisps and seemed to glow as if heaven and fate itself had decided her worthy of beauty beyond measure. With tears streaming down her face and onto her now tattered clothing, Hermione blinked a few times to look into the sparkling eyes of the blue angel and right when she was going to continue sobbing once again, she heard...bells?

Loud, all consuming bells surrounded the entire premise. They were deafening to anyone except the omniscient disembodied voice who spoke once again. "State your reasoning for pleading guilty."

Hermione shakily stood up, tears refusing to stay at bay, and whispered in a worn, ragged voice, "based on my inability to fight the imperious curse, I have declared myself guilty of harming Ginerva Potter in light of new circumstances."

As she was about to step down, the angel, in a tinkling voice reminiscent of music notes, said " Further explanation is required, my dear."

"I-I couldn't stop her. My trial was if I was guilty of harming Ginny Potter and with the revelation of new memories, I clearly hurt her. I'm clearly guilty. It was my fists that caused her pain and it was my actions, whether of my own accord or not, that caused the miscarriage of her child. So, II am g-guilty. It is well known that the Imperius is considered the least harmful of the unforgivables because it can be fought. People have beaten it and refused to do the unthinkable. They were strong. I- wasn't."

As tears streamed down her flushed cheeks, she opened up her mouth to continue her statement to Magic about how magic worked or how they believe magic worked, but right as she was about to start again, a deep, snarky voice that was only too familiar interrupted her. "Always the know-it-all Ms. Granger. I don't believe Magic requires an explanation of how the embodiment of her energy in the mortal world works. I assumed you had more tact than that. Was I, perhaps, wrong?" He drawled.

She whipped her head around, with her bushy hair flying and her mouth open wide in shock as she turned to see the sallow face and dark eyes and slightly longer than normal nose of her former potions professor. "Severus" she whispered. She'd seen him die. She'd been there. How could the dead come back to life? And with that, she was crying once more, collapsing at his feet, apologizing profusely. "I'm sorry, I c-couldn't be s-strong," she hiccupped out.

He reached down to collect her in his arms. Rocking her back and forth, he whispered "I'm here pet. You remember me warning you about this Hermione. It's time to correct some wrongs." She looked up when the rest of the figures wearing the same cloaks, drifted to hover around the pair.

The beautiful entity suddenly yelled toward the mysterious disembodied voice "PUT THIS GIRL OUT OF HER MISERY!" causing every inhabitant in the room to turn to her worried that she might anger the owner of the mysterious voice.

Magic responded by pulling Hermione from Severus' arms and levitating her until she was high enough to be level with the top of the pillars.

 **At the Wizengamo** t

The spells weren't working. Every unforgivable, every curse, and even simple spells such as aguamenti could not pass the barrier that had formed around Hermione. The public were becoming irate and Molly Weasley, especially, was becoming a menace as she demanded that death was the only option left.

As she raised her wand with the incantation of Avada Kedavra on her lips, Hermione began to rise and glow, until her bushy curls were pressed up against the ceiling and she resembled a human lightbulb, emitting light from every pore.

 **With Hermione**

The figures watched as she began to glow and was encompassed in a blinding white light. Accompanying the phenomena was a booming voice stating, "Hermione Jane Granger, daughter of Jean Marie Granger and Richard Thomas Granger, Hero by Right of Conquest and by Game of War, we hereby declare that you are not guilty."

Hermione blinked in confusion, having thought she was about to be killed. Looking up questioningly at the supposed source of the voice just in time for his (she'd decided that the owner of the voice was male, judging by the low pitch of the voice) next declaration, " By performing Salvator Ponetur Ad Dexteram and being proven innocent and pure of heart, we have acknowledged the divide and unrest in your world. And as many conditions of the calling state, you will be gifted with the ability and resources to make a change, by the grace of Magic."

With that statement, Hermione emerged from the ball of light in a sparkling white sheer gown. Accompanying the subsequent words uttered, metallic runes appeared at random along her body, faint but palpitating with magic.

"Insight and foresight for what has happened and what is to come" The rune for foresight appeared in silver on the back of her right shoulder.

"Grace beyond mortality." The runes for grace and agility appeared faintly on the back of her right calf in gold, pulsating with energy.

"Power immeasurable compared to any on the earthly plane" The rune for Angelic Power appeared on her cheek switching back and forth from gold to silver

"Finally, unwavering support from those who will most benefit you as allies and husbands." The rune for bond in bright gold appeared above her breast resting over her heart. Unknown to her, the same rune appeared on all the cloaked figures simultaneously.

As Hermione got lost in the warmth of the freely flowing magic, she almost didn't notice the last statement. Almost.

 **At the Wizengamot**

Hermione was beginning to glow, not unlike a disco ball. The light, at first was just a pulse until it became almost blinding to any who looked towards it. As it grew brighter, Molly shouted in glee "Magic has acknowledged our pain and suffering so Hermione Granger will now die!" followed by cheers and whoops of encouragement. These came from the very people the young woman had fought to save, from the people she had loved and fought with, and from her dearest friend Harry. The whoops and hollers soon died down as the blazing ball of light descended and exploded in a shower of tiny fireworks, to reveal Hermione and her 7 cloaked knights.

Black Banshee-I guess we'll find out

Lili - I'm sorry if my story is not your cup of tea, but that is the story and plot that came to my mind and sometimes it can get a little depressing. Like life.

dreamingconstellations \- I'm not even sure and I'm the author!

Thanks to

GakuenLME

SlythKris

snazzieshazzie

beestung2025

angel897

RhodaBush

mday

mooncrazy1992

CrazySlytherin

For reviewing!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! Keep it up guys I love to hear your input! PM me with any questions or problems. And please favorite, follow, and review!


	4. Chapter 4

**RECAP**

Hermione was starting glow...not unlike a disco ball. She, at first was just a pulse until it became almost blinding. As it grew brighter, Molly shouted in glee

"Magic has acknowledged the pain and suffering so Hermione Granger will now die!" followed by cheers and whoops of encouragement from the people Hermione had fought to save, from the people she had loved and loathed, and from her dearest friend Harry. Which soon died down as the blazing ball of light descended and opened to show Hermione and her 7 cloaked knights.

 **DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THE SUCKY GRAMMAR.**

 **AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

As she was descending, the winds seem to surround her until she was gently placed upon the floor in a flowing white gown that seemed to be made of pure light and a white cloak that seemed to have been inhabited by the purest of snowflakes. Her face was covered by the hood of the cloak and so no one could see the runes on her body or the sudden color shift of her eyes. At the scene of her, the people were irate, Molly so much that she picked up her wand and cast the forbidden green curse toward Hermione. Hermione's seven knights attempted to jump to either alert Hermione or push her out of the way but all Hermione did was signal for them to halt. And As Molly's avada was sent through the air with such precision that had Hermione been a lesser witch or witch not blessed with the power of magic she would have been dead instantly. But as the green light shot through the air, a hand shot out from beneath a pure weight cloak, freezing the spell midair, as the onlookers watched in awe at the never before seen display of raw magical power. With a twist of Hermione's hand the avada previously sent from Molly travelled upward and exploded in a ball of sparkles overhead the whole wizengamot. People were confused, dazed, what was happening? Why was she here?

As Hermione removed the hood of the cloak to reveal her rune ridden face, a gasp was heard from the crowd. There standing in shock was Lady Augusta Longbottom, realizing the meaning of her new body accessories, she runs down from the podium and approached the group of 8. Before any words could be exchanged she bows down on one knee while looking down at the floor. Outrage bursted from the crowd, why was the ever respectable Lady Longbottom, Head of the House of Longbottom, pureblood member of the Wizengamot bowing to _Hermione Granger_ of all people?

Hermione eyes soften from the glare that they had held since she came back at the sight of the grandmother of one of her closest friends bowing at her feet. So Hermione bends down until she is crouching in front of Augusta, and picks up her face to look her straight in the eye. Augusta gasps at the up close view of Hermione's now flawless skin and ever shifting runes. They looked so natural against her pale skin, as if she was born with magic so strong that they had to manifest itself somehow and so they chose her skin. She glowed, she was ethereal, she was magic in it's purest form. As Hermione gives a soft smile to Augusta, Augusta takes this as a note to rise, so on her elder legs she rises and lifts her wand and casts a _sonorus_ and states to the whole wizengamot

"Today Wizards and Witches of the Jury we have witnessed History. Hermione Granger has called upon Magic to trial the crimes levied upon her and Magic has deemed her NOT GUILTY and worthy of the power and gift of Hecate in it's purest form...From this day on, according to amendment XIV in section 231 of the official Wizengamot Rulebook she and her consorts have been exonerated of all crime and any future accusations upon her person."

If people thought the Wizengamot was a mess before they had no idea now. There were people screaming in outrage and crying while others were flipping through the lengthy handbook to fact check the esteemed Lady Longbottom.

The Head Chairman looks on to the display of savagery from his fellow wizard and looks closely at , her hair shone a soft chesnut opposed to her usually frizzy tangled mess, and the state of her clothing had certainly improved with a dress and cloak that looked like it was hand woven by pixies for her and her comfort, her face seemed clearer and the runes on her cheek shone and were unmistakeable as the rune of Angelic power and prowess, this was someone who went from public enemy number 1 to the most powerful ally if he's lucky enough. At that moment he decided to play his card to his advantage, clearing his throat he announces

"It has been acknowledged that J. Granger has been acquitted of any possible crimes against M. Weasley Potter. As an official apology for your trouble we would like to extend a compensation of 1 million galleons and your wand, land, and holdings."

Expecting to see accept his generous compensation he did not expect a familiar snarky voice say

"That compensation is insufficient and as 's new legal representation...among other things" as he smirks towards her and she blushes softly "we demand a compensation worthy of her suffering."

Another familiar voice from a black hood continues his statement "Therefore the Granger party demands a million galleons for every "dark" spell cast upon her when she was undergoing trial and all her land, holdings, and magic to be returned to her person immediately." As he finishes his statement he steps toward the front and removes his hood to reveal the face of a young Sirius Black, young, fresh and very much alive. Harry gasps at the site of his previously deceased Godfather as the crowd whispers about the revelation of a well known DEAD criminal.

"My God Black, you couldn't just wait?" says that same snarky voice to only reveal himself as the also formerly deceased Professor Severus Snape. More gasps ensued until yelling broke out once again.

"Severus be a little easier on Pads please he was just trying to protect our lioness" says the familiarly weathered voice of Remus Lupin as he steps out from beneath his cloak. With the seemingly endless revelations of the once deceased the Head Chairman rises from his seat and turns to who was looking unto her companions with an affectionate smile.

" ?" she turns sharply and that smile is suddenly replaced with a frown and she replied

"What?"

"May I inquire as to who your...companions are?"

"Consorts ,head chairman, they are my consorts gifted to me by magic itself. And if I must, You all know Professor Severus Snape, Lord Prince of the Prince and Snape estate, one of the few people in the world with a double masters in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions" as he stepped forward once again it was clear that he was not only slightly younger than what most people were sure was his age when he died but his nose suddenly was not crooked and his face no longer as sallow and as gaunt as the people remembered.

"Afterwards there is Lord Sirius Black of the Black estate, the legal heir to the black fortune, and one of the most mischievous dogs a girl will ever have the pleasure of meeting" as he was being announced he winks at Hermione and mock bows for the crowd. No longer were the scars and marks of Azkaban written of his person but instead a young, glowing man.

"Then there is Professor Remus Lupin, Lord Lupin of the Lupin estate who is one of the intellectually gifted men whose only problem in excelling was the obvious and unreasonable bias of the ministry" Lupin no longer was skinny but instead a fit build with a clean look opposed to the haggard appearance that most would associate with him.,

"Then there is Lord Fred Weasley of the Weasley-Prewitt estate, who actually holds a double mastery in charms and transfigurations and is the owner of one of the most successful businesses in the wizarding world" There he was, Fred...in all his glory...fred. George wanted to go over and embrace his brother but soon recoiled when he noticed the scathing glare sent towards him and his family.

"Then Lord Draco Malfoy of the Malfoy estate, second best scores within Hogwarts history, only after me of course. A certified genius in his own right and the owner of half the shares in Diagon Alley alone." As Draco strutted up to Hermione looking no older than the day he died, kissed her hand and gazed into her brown eyes with his silver one. Only to ignore the shocked reactions of his parents completely.

"And last but not least Lord Salazar Slytherin, one of the founders of Hogwarts" he approaches her and the whispers ripple through the crowd and he leans down to whisper in her ear only to have her blush deeply and playfully slap his arm as he kissed the shell of her ear. She then looks back up at the chairman and asks

 **"** **Anything else?"**

Thanks to

Blue night fairy -I'll try my best to update more!

Angels-heart1\- I'm Glad!

Guest-I'll try!

\- sorry!

Guest -I'll try my best to make it worth it

snarfles Yeah my mind is kind of muddled so I think that was conveyed, thanks for sticking around!

Guest-...hmmmm

ThornsandBrambles Hell is too kind for them

Black Banshee -your analogy with champagne literally made me so happy, you don't even know.

Freak of a Fangirl .-I'll try my best to update more!

angel897 thank you!

Makaco Hopefully it'll live up to expectations!

GakuenLME -yay

mooncrazy1992 -I'll try my best to update more!

Antjex3 -hopefully this chapter helps clear some things up

SlythKris -me too!

RhodaBush -hopefully this chapter will clear some things up

mes1066 Well it's revealed! Hopefully the hubby's are good enough. I'm glad it was that memorable!

for reviewing! I hope Y'all like the chapter!

Also I'm looking for betas if anyone wants to help out! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! Keep it up guys I love to hear your input! PM me with any questions or problems. And please favorite, follow, and review!


	5. Chapter 5

RECAP-

"And last but not least Lord Salazar Slytherin, one of the founders of Hogwarts" he approaches her and the whispers ripple through the crowd and he leans down to whisper in her ear only to have her blush deeply and playfully slap his arm as he kissed the shell of her ear. She then looks back up at the chairman and asks

"Anything else?"

 **DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THE SUCKY GRAMMAR**

 **AT the ministry of magic**

Looking shocked and irate at the new turn of events the chairman glares at Hermione and points out the seventh figure behind her

"I believe you forgot a consort", Hermione smirked at that statement and looked the Head Chairman in the eye only to say

"I believe you know him Head Chairman Diggory" while the last hooded mask was revealed to show Cedric Diggory looking as young and spry as ever. He looked at his father with dark eyes and whispered through a smirk "Hello Father"

Head Chairman at the sight of his previously deceased son, began to tear up at the familiar coppery hair and the evident disappointment in his son's eyes at his previous ruling of the woman Cedric was now bound too. Seeing his son, Head Chairman Diggory bangs his gavel against his podium and announces

"Lady Magic has decided that Hermione Granger is innocent of all crimes accused against her including the abuse of Ginerva Potter, a second trial shall be put into place to examine these false accusations. As for Ms. Granger, as per the tradition of the the Hero's right, you get access to all past Hero's works and anything each Hero has chosen to leave you in their will including the Hero's house, May Magic be Merciful".

With that she was cleared of all charges and she was finally free to live her life away from the constant fear of being placed on trial. She looked up at the members of the Wizengamot and proclaims "May Magic be Merciful".

 **In the hall outside of the Wizengamot**

Hermione and her consorts walk out of the room whispering to one another as they try to get outside to _legally_ disapparate from the ministry to a safe space. As Hermione boots were clicking on the marble floor, a yell is heard from behind

"Fred! Forge!" A red headed prankster yells as he tries to catch up with his family in tow. The men immediately form a protective force around Hermione attempting to shield her from her traitorous friend and Fred from his misguided brother.

George stopped just before he reaches the barrier of men and attempts to yell through the ensemble of body mass and black cloaks

"Fred ! Fred it's me George" with a scathing look from Salazar, Cedric decided to speak up

"Now is not the best time for this sort of ...manner"

George turns with an incredulous expression and tells

"He's my brother...my twin! And he just came back from the fuckin dead so I think now is as good of a time as any _DIGGORY_ "

Before things can escalate beyond a controllable amount of animosity, Fred left a bored looking Hermione and stepped forward, Gently pushing Cedric out of the way.

Standing before his younger twin Fred let down his hood to look his past other half straight in the eye and solemnly say

"Yes?"

From an outsider's point of view it was outstanding to see how ...different they seemed compared to one another. They had the same features but for some reason they were no longer identical, beside the lost ear it was clear the George compared to Fred was … lacking. Fred was tall and healthy with an almost tangible magical energy around him while George seemed down trodden, beat up with dark circles under his eyes and a certain tautness to his skin accompanied by yellow rimmed eyes that were all clear signs of potion abuse. Looking down on his sickly looking twin, Fred felt a twinge of empathy for the clear suffering that he had gone through.

"You're...you're back"

"Yes"

"You're here"

"Yes"

"Alive?"

"I believe so" Fred said with an amused smirk to his face and a scoff from a certain potions professor.

As George goes to reach for a hug, Fred frantically turns to Hermione, silently asking for permission. Hermione nods back with a tight smile while leaning heavily on Severus as if she would drop without his support. Fred turns back around and hugs his brother back, taken aback by the evident feeling of his brother's ribs underneath his black robes, after finally enjoying the embrace of his brother he had him ripped out of his arm. With his new instincts he quickly sprung a foot back with his wand drawn. Looking up to see the perpetrator, he was not shocked to see it was his mother meddling on the sweet brotherly moment. Looking up he saw the reddened face and wide figure of his mother looking at him expectantly with her arms open. As he stepped out of his defensive stance he took a step back away from his mother and closer to Hermione.

"Fred, why don't you come to your family?"

"Family? as in you?"

With a sickly sweet smile she responds

"Of course, who else?"

With a disgusted look he sneers much like Draco would've and did and said

"I'm fine here thanks"

"but...but they're not your blood "

Before Fred could retaliate, he felt a light pressure on his shoulder. He turned around to see Hermione try to step toward him and say something only to sway a bit and fall into Severus' arms. With a knowing look they all begin to make their way out of the ministry completely ignoring the spluttering Weasley's.

 **At Slytherin Manor**

With the pop of apparition they all arrived, just in time because just as their feet hit the ground Hermione fainted into Draco's waiting arms.

Salazar looked around the decrepit grounds shocked at the state of the once stately manner and was about to call for an house elf that had most likely died hundreds of years ago. Recognizing Salazar's dilemma, Draco calls

"Mimsy"

And then a little elf with a toga with the Malfoy crest emblazoned on it appeared and began to gush excitedly

"Oh Mimsy is so happy that Master is back and with so many many new Master's and a new Mistress. Yes Mimsy is very excited , Mimsy can also not wait for the young master's and mistress' to come. Oh yes, oh yes"

With a deep throated chuckle Draco smiles amusingly and says

"Mimsy, Mistress is not feeling so well is it possible you can help us change her and to quickly replace the bedsheets in the master bedroom for her. She's had a long day"

"Of course, Of course!"

Draco turns to Salazar expectantly pointing at the snake shaped handle of the door, Salazar looked almost embarrassed… almost. He goes to the front door to prick his finger on one of the fangs of the snakes to activate the wards and allow them all entrance into the ancient home. Draco rushes to place Hermione into a soft bed to sleep of the exhaustion and comes down to see all them men huddled into the drawing room with a bottle of firewhiskey laughing amicably at a joke that Sirius had made. Once he arrived and grabbed a glass, Snape decided to reign everyone in, and with a solemn tone he says

"Okay, so does anyone have any questions?".

With a slightly timid hand raised, Cedric looks at Severus and asks

"What's next?"

Remus answers

"I'm going to stop by the Burrow and Andy's to get Teddy. I can't leave him to potentially be exposed to those people...and I miss my son"

While Draco says

"Paperwork needs to be done, we just came back from the dead boys that means paperwork. Lots and lots of paperwork."

Sirius downs a tumbler of firewhiskey and states

"I'll help you with that". Salazar says from his little arm chair

"I need to check the wards and fix up the manor"

"I'll help with that, before i died I developed some warding algorithms that i'd love to try"

"That should be fine"

Cedric more assuredly looks around the room at each man and asks

"But who will stay with Hermione? We know the energy depletion will leave her less than fit to be on her own. I'd volunteer myself but I was hoping I could look into the ritual a bit more, and that requires more mental power than I'm willing to let her use"

Severus notices that after Diggory's statement everyone is looking at him expectantly, with a sigh at the imbecilic nature of his fellow knights he nods his head. With a small smile Fred says as he gets up to walk to a random bedroom upstairs

"All right, now we just wait for tomorrow."

 **Thanks to**

Blue night fairy -I'll try my best to update more!

I

Izzy-merci beaucoup! J'espère vous aime le chapitre noveau

Goth Princess Kyra -Love your name! And Thanks! Just read on, I think this chapter will help with that.

Allleila-I hope I live up to your expectations

MewmewInuSailorHeart -Yay Thank you!

Aria Dragoncrest -Thank you!

Helena -I'm trying, I'm sorry updates are slow

angiforever2016 Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para no

Guest -Thanks!

nette91 -...maybe. Read and I hope that will explain

VstenI love them too, nice eye for detail. Read on and I hope that will help.

SlythKris -never

RhodaBush-heres more but not soon, sorry

giggles -Sorry for the wa

Lisa-Thank you!

GakuenLME -I'm glad that I wa able to capture our interes

Seraphina -Thank you

LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL -AHHH Thank you!

PADfootBalck -I'm glad

helikesitheymikey \- The ministry and any affiliations because when in court she is technically supposed to have a "fair" and "safe" trial without rushing into any excecution.

We'll see for the rest, you'll have to wait and see.

monse97 -sorry it's so late!

BlueHP-Thanks

padfootsgrl79 -Thank you!

Nala Moon Thanks! I'm working on that more

padfootsnuffles -Hopefully It'll live up to your reputation

angel897-Thanks.

Black Banshee -Well I updated , where's that jar?

BratGirl1983-same

Ndavis77- I hope this answers some questions!

C.A.Q-thanks

sln1987 -you'll see

Angels-heart1-Thank you

Blue night fairy-Thanks for the constructive criticism. I'll definitely take that into account!

for reviewing! I hope y'all like the chapter!  
and Thanks to Wizardsunlimited for her help!  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed! Keep it up, I love to hear your input! PM me with any questions or problems! And please favorite, follow, and review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the love, I'm sorry for the sucky grammar!**

 **As always I own nothing but the ideas and plot. And please be warned because of mentions of abuse, rape, and overall badness**

 **Recap**

"What's next?"

Remus answers

"I'm going to stop by the Burrow and Andy's to get Teddy. I can't leave him to potentially be exposed to those people...and I miss my son"

While Draco says

"Paperwork needs to be done, we just came back from the dead, boys, that means paperwork. Lots and lots of paperwork."

Sirius downs a tumbler of firewhiskey and states

"I'll help you with that". Salazar says from his little arm chair

"I need to check the wards and fix up the manor"

"I'll help with that, before i died I developed some warding algorithms that i'd love to try"

"That should be fine"

Cedric more assuredly looks around the room at each man and asks

"But who will stay with Hermione? We know the energy depletion will leave her less than fit to be on her own. I'd volunteer myself but I was hoping I could look into the ritual a bit more, and that requires more mental power than I'm willing to let her use"

Severus notices that after Diggory's statement everyone is looking at him expectantly, with a sigh at the imbecilic nature of his fellow knights he nods his head. With a small smile Fred says as he gets up to walk to a random bedroom upstairs

"All right, now we just wait for tomorrow."

 **The Next Morning**

Hermione blinks wearily as the sun shines brightly through the double french doors adorning the side of her bed. As she becomes more aware of her surroundings she notices the beautiful sheer canopy above her , the fluffy mattress underneath her, and the normally dower man slumped beside her in an uncomfortable looking arm chair. She takes the time to observe him wondering if this would have been the sight she could have woken up to everyday if he had lived. Their affair was short lived but sweet. They relied on one another and took solace in each other's presence and to have him die was heartbreaking. From her position in her cloud like bed she could observe him quietly without waking him up or moving. He must've gone home because he was out of that black cloak and wearing a simple black shirt matched with his black sweatpants that she could've sworn she had stolen a while ago. He wasn't traditionally beautiful or handsome, his nose was a little too long, his skin a little too pale, but his voice and his demeanor could make any woman shiver when they hear the promise of unbridled pleasure. Hermione quietly exits the bed running to the first door in hopes that it's a bathroom.

When she opens it up she's shocked by the mere opulence of the room. It wasn't a bathroom it was room that transcends time and beauty that just happened to have a toilet in it. The walls were cream marble outlined in gold, the bath was as large as an Olympic swimming pool, and the water faucets were sweet cherubs playing several musical instruments. If that wasn't enough there was a steam room in the corner and the towels were so fluffy, Hermione might die here and be completely okay. After years in small damp apartments because she wasn't allowed a decent place to buy or rent in the wizarding world this kind of luxury was indulgent but felt oh so good.

After finishing her business, she walked out to be greeted by the view of Severus shirtless. Instead of blushing and stuttering like she would've had she been 16 again she just smiled coyly and hugged him from behind. The planes of his chest were still hard from the strenuous job as a spy and life in the afterlife had filled him out well to the point in which she could no longer count his ribs.

"Good morning Sev"

"I believe you mean good afternoon, pet."

Smiling at the affectionate name. Severus then turns in her arms to look at her. She was still as beautiful as she was at 17, if not more. Her body had filled out with times, adopting womanly curves that usually evaded childhood. The slope of her neck was brilliant and if he hadn't been in this situation of sharing her with 6 other men he would have immediately made sure the creamy unblemished skin was not left unmarked. Her malnourished state from before the war was gone and she was utterly beautiful. Some would call her plain with her button nose and amber eyes but her tangible aura and her kind disposition, as well as so much more combatted the mere idea that she was plain.

"Then good afternoon Severus"

"Good afternoon Hermione" mocking her sunny disposition because after all he was still Severus Snape .

"Severus?"

"Yes, Pet?"

"Can you explain what happened?"

"Of course" sitting her down he makes sure she's steady before he sits beside her on the plush green comforter and as she turns away to gaze out the window at the green pastures, Severus begins.

"Remember when I told you the wizarding world will never change it's ways ?"

Seeing her nod he continues

"Well I was right-"

"-shocking"

"Shhh let me continue. Now, you called upon magic to try you and magic has deemed you innocent and the wizarding world unfit to continue."

Whipping her head to look at him at the absurdity of his comment she asked for clarification

"Had you not called upon magic for your trial then in a couple months the magic community would have contracted a deadly disease eating away at their magical cores until almost no wizard or witch, Muggleborn or pure blood, would have survived. By the time the cure would have been found it would be too late. Entire civilizations would be reduced to nothing but legend. The few remaining would be left the task of rebuilding magical society with better values that aligned more with Magic's might"

Gasping she covers her mouth trying to come to terms with the previous fate of the wizarding world.

"Much like the Jewish in the ancient times, it would be like God's 10 deadly plagues against the Egyptians for enslaving his men"

Nodding her head slowly, Hermione whispers

"And now"

"Now we make things right. You have been blessed by magic, my dear" he says tracing the tune on her cheek and the rune they shared held above her heart.

"You have 7 knights at your beck and call, ready to protect you and help bring the next wave of wizarding society"

"And if I say no?"

"You won't"

Thinking back on her naive childhood she remembers her work for elvish welfare, her attempt to befriend the centaurs, and the small children she would stand up for in her sixth year.

"So what now?"

"Didn't I just explain that you fool-"

"No ,you silly old man. What now now? I'm awake and despite having been dead for almost a day there has to be work done if we want to begin the next wizarding revolution"

Contemplating her question and fighting against his urge to keep her away from her knights so he may monopolize her tim,e Severus reluctantly says

"Why don't we meet your knights?"

Smiling at the thought of the wonderful people she thought had been lost coming back she jumps from the bed and speeds towards the door, ready.

"Pet"

Turning sharply she looks at the still shirtless man

"You need real clothes"

Looking down at her simplistic nightgown she frowns and begins looking around for something to wear. Sighing she finds that the adjacent door is empty and that even her newly found walk in closet was barren.

"Severus?"

"Hmm?"

" Where are we?"

"Took you long enough. Salazar Slytherin's manor south of Wales"

"Oh. And he's okay with-"

"I believe that is a conversation reserved for you both to have privately"

"Fine. Will this be a permanent residence?"

"Yes, some of your knights have already settled in"

Tentatively she asks

" is this to be my permanent room?"

"I believe so, Sal had stated that anything is yours, if you so desire"

Jumping again and smiling

"Great!" As she _wandlessly_ and _wordlessly_ begins destroying the curtains.

"What are you doing!?"

"Well if anything's mine and I need clothes, I'm going to take some initiative"

The floral curtains and the sheer panels underneath were soon lifted and began being cut by some conjured scissors until the end product was half the material on the floor and a poorly stitched sundress made of pastel blue flower curtains. Twirling and feeling proud of her new creation , Hermione asks

"Isn't it amazing?"

Containing his chuckle and his shock at her displays of power he simply says

"If by amazing you mean horrid. Then yes, pet, it is 'amazing'"

Grinning she launches herself towards him pulling his hand to her and begins to drag him off to somewhere. Looking around the hall she's unsure where to turn until she hears and explosion and a shout

"Weasley!"

Running towards the source of the noise, worried of intruders or dangers. Skidding to a stop at the front lobby of the house, she was only greeted with a slightly singed Fred and an irate Salazar. Placing her hands on her hips, frowning, her hair begins to crackle with energy as she asks

"What is happening here?"

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed and favorited! i'm so sorry for being MIA for nearly a year. Time seems to fly by, I Guess. Please continue to follow, favorite, and review and i'll try to be more consistent in the upcoming months. Much Love!**

 **M**


	7. Chapter 7

**wow twice in a week. way better than once a year. Thank you so much for all the love and support, Keep it coming! As always please excuse me for my sucky grammar and I don't own anything except the plot**

 **Recap**

The floral curtains and the sheer panels underneath were soon lifted and began being cut by some conjured scissors until the end product was half the material on the floor and a poorly stitched sundress made of pastel blue flower curtains. Twirling and feeling proud of her new creation , Hermione asks

"Isn't it amazing?"

Containing his chuckle and his shock at her displays of power he simply says

"If by amazing you mean horrid. Then yes, pet, it is 'amazing'"

Grinning she launches herself towards him pulling his hand to her and begins to drag him off to somewhere. Looking around the hall she's unsure where to turn until she hears and explosion and a shout

"Weasley!"

Running towards the source of the noise, worried of intruders or dangers. Skidding to a stop at the front lobby of the house, she was only greeted with a slightly singed Fred and an irate Salazar. Placing her hands on her hips, frowning, her hair begins to crackle with energy as she asks

"What is happening here?"

 **With Remus**

Finding the Burrow had not been hard, their wards had been lax ever since the war. So walking up and knocking on the door would probably be the best bet if he wanted to avoid any major conflict between the residents and himself. Taking a deep breath and steeling himself for his impending doom, Remus knocks on the door only for it to swing open at the slightest tap.

"Hello? Anyone?"

"In the kitchen"

Slowly walking toward where he remembered the kitchen to be, stopping in shock when he entered.

The kitchen was modern and looked quite expensive and completely different from the worn, homely kitchen they had before his death. The room was twice it's original size, with marble counters, a large stove and several gadgets and gizmos that made Remus question how much compensation was really given to heroes.

"Hello? Molly?"

Turning to the new body in her kitchen, Molly smiled and went to go hug the man not noticing him stiffening immediately at her contact.

"Remus, dear, I knew you would come to your senses"

"Excuse me, Molly?"

Tuttering and swishing across the abnormally large kitchen she turns to the younger looking werewolf saying

"I knew you'd know who the right sort of people are"

Attempting to calm his own temper along with Mooney's sudden appearance at someone offending his mate

"Actually, I was looking for Teddy. Since I'm back, I just want my son"

Thinking Remus was just here to visit or that he would fully incorporate himself into the Weasley family dynamic she just nodded contently and pointed towards the door that led to the backyard.

"He's out there with Ginny and Harry, dear"

Thanking the woman quietly he rushed to the backyard. Looking outside he was stunned by the picturesque family scene that was being displayed outside. Harry was playing with Teddy like any father would, jumping around and chasing him as the child giggled and ran away and Ginny was watching on with a slight smile at the antics of her two boys. It was hard to distinguish these people from the people in the courtroom.

Clearing his throat and stepping forward, Remus was surprised when the child immediately after seeing him jumped up and hugged him screaming

"Daddy!"

Holding his son tightly he couldn't help but feel guilty that he got another chance with his son but Dora didn't.

Looking his son in the eye, Remus smiled warmly.

"Hey Teddy, My name is Remus and I'm your daddy"

The child giggled and the sound itself filled Remus with unbridled joy at hearing his son so content and calmed Moony to a gentle lull in the back of his psyche. Before the little boy could say any more the touching familial moment was ruined by the two bystanders. Harry was quiet, unsure whether to feel loss at the possibility of losing a boy he thought of as a son or hope as he stared at his old uncle that he cared for like family. Ginny, on the other hand, was frowning and beginning to angrily whisper to Harry, as all her plans will be ruined. In what she believed to be hushed tones

"Harry, you can't let him take little Teddy from us. You've been taking care of him for years, he has no right"

For once ignoring his wife, Harry steps forward and tentatively approached the father and son duo. Seeing his Uncle, Teddy grins and says

"Look Uncle Harry! My daddy is back! Now I don't have to live with you or Grandma Andy anymore"

Holding his son tightly, Remus was weary at what Harry would say based on what he had seen of his actions so far.

"Remus, good to have you back. Why don't we all talk for a quick second?"

Nodding his consent he turns and tells Teddy to go and play while he catches up with his uncle and aunt.

"I'd like to have Teddy live with me and I'd like to have full custody. You both may visit him but I'd like him to be with his father"

Ginny already at the end of her temper and not knowing that Remus had seen how she had flinched away from Teddy's hug, begins scolding Remus

"Father? You're not his father! Who's been taking care of him for the past few years?! Not you! Not Tonks! Not even Andy! But Harry and I sacrificed our youth so we could take care of him! He knows nothing of you! He wants nothing to do with you! And how do we not know you're not just an enhanced corpse by that evil hag Hermione? No, you have no claim"

"I have a complete claim! I am his father by blood and if he knows nothing of me why did he immediately recognize me as his father? I couldn't help not taking care of him for the past years! I was dead!"

Turning to Harry with a pointed finger and a disappointed look

"When I made you The Godfather to my child I thought you'd be a good influence and look out for his well being. It is clear that it didn't mean as much to you as it did to me. Lily and James would be ashamed"

Looking down, Harry was overwhelmed with guilt and confusion. Ginny knew best but Remus was making an excellent point.

"Now I'm going to take my son home where he will have 6 other loving father/uncles and one very loving hag who would love to give him a great big hug when he arrives"

Calling for Teddy, Remus knelt down and held Teddy's hands asking him

"Would you like to move in with me? My best friend Sirius will be there and so will Hermione"

"Aunty Mia! I would love to live with Aunty Mia! She told me all the stories about you and mommy and paddy! She said a couple weeks ago that she would have to go away! Is she back now？ yes! Yes! I want to live with you and to live with Aunty Mia and you can read me stories and tuck me in and I can make you dirt pies!"

Smiling Remus looks up at the two _children_

"Well I suppose that does it"

Smiling sadly, Harry was still very confused. So he just hugs little Teddy tightly and said softly

" that's great Teddy, you'll promise to visit us? Right? I don't think I could live without your dirt pies"

"Of course Uncle Harry! I would never stop you from having your most favoritest dessert!"

"Bye Bud"

Teddy waved goodbye and attempted to say goodbye to his aunt Ginny but she just awkwardly patted his head as he hugged her. Before he could leave, Ginny pulled him close (or as close as she deemed comfortable) and whispered in his ear

"Remember what I said about your Aunt Hermione, you must be careful"

Frowning at her statement he just runs to his father and they apparate off the premise (once again a lazily done oversight for the wards).

 **With Draco and Sirius at Gringotts**

"I'm just saying, Sirius, that I tried to get my father to not execute your oversized pigeon but he wouldn't have it"

"Don't call Bucky an oversized pigeon! He is a noble and majestic creature that saved my life"

"Yes, yes. I've heard your endless tales about you and your feathered friend in the afterlife. How the hell you got a scrapbook to show us them is beyond me"

"Well, you see-"

Stopping Draco and Sirius' long strides and standing right in front of them as they attempted to move around Gringotts hallways was Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy had not aged well. His platinum blonde was graying and his face had begun to sag with the age-old tell of time. His posture was slightly hunched with his newfound reliance on the mock cane he had held for years and his hands showed his past clearly with their wrinkly, spindled appearance. His years Azkaban could be seen clearly unlike Sirius who looked to be in his late 20's with some afterlife magic.

"Draco"

The camaraderie between the two men stopped as The mood was brought considerably lower. Looking at the man he had once revered, Draco pulled on all his experience, trauma, and angst just to say

"Yes?"

"Why are you here? and with such undistinguished company" Lucius says with a sneer

"Why do you want to know? Old man"

"DRACONIS LUCIUS MALFOY I AM STILL YOUR FATHER YOU WILL TREAT ME WITH RESPECT"

Coldly looking at his father with his steely gray eyes

" You shall be given respect when you earn respect, _father_ "

Not wanting to ostracize himself from his newly revived son or his influential allies Lucius reign in his anger and says

"Your mother expects you to visit for dinner within the week. You're allowed to bring any guests no matter how _unsavory_ " sneering at Black once more he turns and walks towards the main atrium of the complex.

Muttering under his breath, Draco was pulled out of his stupor when Sirius places his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"You don't have to go you know"

Standing straighter and beginning to walk again, Draco says

"Yes, I do. Or my mother may get hurt"

Feeling Sirius' grip tighten on his shoulder at the thought of his cousin being abused Draco continued.

"I don't actually know if he's ever hurt her but he's threatened too as a way of manipulating me a lot"

"Don't worry, kid. We'll go and when we find out what's happening we'll help her. If we can actually get these papers filed then as her Head of House I can make a few changes. Now let's go, kid"

Nodding solemnly they make their way to the Head Goblin's office.

The Head Goblins office had changed for the third time since Sirius' death due to a murder duel and corruption… each. Macer, the current Head Goblin had previously run the Black accounts until his promotion.

"May your Gold flow freely sir"

"Ah, the young heirs. I've been awaiting your visits"

"Really, sir?"

"Well, I assumed you were sensible and so that meant attempting to avoid the ministry's foolishness. You know that if you went to them then you're status of "alive" would be held indefinitely until they 'd gain control of your charming "

Knowing about how the ministry would be a hassle to work with but not knowing about the potential blackmail both men were surprised. Sirius' face suddenly went cold, a staggering difference from his normally playful countenance. Leaning forward he said slowly

"Is that so?"

The goblin either not knowing or not caring for the sudden tension continued

"Luckily for you, both Hermione Granger is a friend of the Goblin Nation. You know she's the only one of your peoples "Golden trio-" spitting out the world golden trio as if they weren't worth even an ounce of gold

"-that paid restitution for the damage caused in the war? She also helped better our security system once she figured out the cross maxing abilities of warding and Transfiguration"

Amazed by the ability of their sorceress, Draco couldn't help be in awe of her amazing capabilities, and Sirius couldn't help being a little turned on. Nodding their heads in agreement, they handed in the paper asking for an official declaration of life for Cedric Amos Diggory, Salazar Tybalt Slytherin, Fredrick Gideon Weasley, Severus Tobias Snape, Remus Charles Lupin, Draconis Lucius Malfoy, and Sirius Orion Black. Along with those papers came a reinstation of any previous lordship status and a reversement to the state of heir vaults when they died. With the accumulation of money and titles, Hermione is a lucky lady.

Grinning in an unsettling manner, Macer turns to the boys with the ancient goblin dagger of verity and stabs the stack of paper and claims. Instead of bursting into flames as they'd usually do amongst thieves and liars the papers glowed silver, signifying that this was a transaction blessed by magic.

"All right Young Heirs, you are all officially 'Alive'. Don't die too quickly now"

Chuckling at his own joke, Macer horrified both men at the sound of his laugh consisting of scraping metal and a low guttural twang that didn't seem natural.

Sirius and Draco share a look and decide to implement a plan all the men had agreed to this morning before Hermione woke.

"Macer, sir, we would like to create a more secure vault for Ms. Hermione Jane Granger with a monthly allowance extracted from a general pool of her knight's funds"

Macer nodding almost serenely states

"Granted, her funds are quite large already. Would you like to assign a branch manager to look over her vaults?"

"We'll let her do that on her next visit, sir."

"Is that all then?"

"we'd also like to set a Trust for Theodore James Lupin"

 **Back with Ginny and Harry at the Burrow**

Ginny begins to freak out because her plans were beginning to unravel. Hermione was still alive, that bitch. All these rich influential men decided to resuscitate themselves now of all times and Harry looked confused instead of complacent for some fuckin reason. He even did something that she disapproved of and he hasn't done that since he found out his poor defenseless wife lost his baby because of the malice of his "best friend". Ugh. And what added to the absurdity of the whole situation was that she just received a notice from Gringotts that her petition for Hermione's portion of the black fortune was denied because she "no longer had two black heir recipients" living in her household. Hermione was the worst, she made Ginny's life so fuckin hard and now she even prevented this by stealing Teddy from her. How the both even got so much of the black fortune Ginny will never know, she probably spread her legs for Sirius before he died like the mudblood whore she was.

Considering going to her mother to discuss the slag and what their next steps should be, Ginny then decided that perhaps a visit to her Italian lover might help de-escalate her anxiety instead.

"Harry, Honey, I'm going to go visit Lavender for some girl time. Monthlies and witch weekly and stuff "

"Of course, I love you"

 **Please Like, comment and follow!**


End file.
